


Acceptance

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexuality, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Amélie and Sombra are lying in bed together, Sombra want's to know why Amélie isn't bothered about being ravaged...
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Acceptance

"Oh  _ mierda  _ spider, yes! Right there! Oh fuck, faster, I'm about to  _ fuuuuuuucccccckkkk _ !"

Olivia's orgasm flooded through her body, her toes curled and her eyes shut, she couldn't help tightening her grip in Amélie's hair and pulling her closer, needing more of her wondrous tongue. Olivia had been with more than her fair share of lovers, men and women alike, but no one had ever fucked her with the intensity Amélie did, Amélie treated her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. That feeling, that she was someone's whole world, even if only for a passing moment, was so much better than any orgasm could hope to be.

"Oh  _ mierda _ spider, here it comes again, I... _ ohhhhhhhh _ !"

Olivia sighed in relief, her spent, naked body collapsed into the bed, her chest heaving and slick with sweat, her cunt throbbing with satisfaction. Amélie pulled back just long enough for Olivia to see the mess she’d made on her cheeks before she nuzzled against her, wiping the slick juices on her inner thighs and slid up to press against her side, a single soft kiss against her neck.

"Was that good for you,  _ cherie _ ?" Amélie asked in her deeply alluring voice that might have been teasing or could have been genuine, either way it made Olivia laugh,

"Good? Fucking hell spider, that was amazing!" Olivia leaned down to kiss Amélie's lips, groaning at the taste of herself on her girlfriend's lips, "you’re always amazing, you know that right?" Amélie smirked at the adorable hacker, 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy me so much,"

"The only thing is..." Olivia grinned as she rolled the two over, "how am I gonna make you feel as good as you make me?"

Amélie shook her head gently, "It's all right,  _ cherie _ , you don't need to do anything for me, pleasuring you is all I need," Olivia rolled her eyes. For a ruthless, cold blooded assassin, her girlfriend could be infuriatingly selfless. "C'mon, spider, you always do so much for me, take care of me in exactly the way I need to, there must be something I can do to you that turns you into a mess,” Amélie sighed.

"Really Olivia, it’s fine, if you want to do something to me then just go for it, I’m sure I’ll love it."

The Mexican frowned, she freed her hands from Amélie’s waist, this wasn't the first time her girlfriend had said something like that.  _ Do whatever you want Olivia, as long as it makes you happy it makes me happy.  _ She didn’t really have a right to complain, having a partner as dedicated as Amélie was something most would kill for, it’s just she wanted more, to be able to show Amélie how much she loved her, to feel her girlfriend come undone under her tongue and hands and pass out after wards, it wasn’t fair she never got to show her dedication, especially in a world where everyone questioned her loyalty. Amélie was the first to give her a chance.

Olivia rolled off her girlfriend and turned away, unable to look at Amélie without tearing up, dark thoughts invading her mind as she stared at the large Guillard family portrait on the wall. She felt Amélie’s weight shift and could practically feel the hand hovering above her shoulder.

"Olivia, did I...say something wrong, have I upset you?" She took a deep breath to try and keep her head straight, 

"Amélie, do you like it when we’re here together, when we do this?"

"Yes, of course I do, I love you,” Olivia couldn’t hide her tears as she rolled over to face her girlfriend,

"I don’t think I believe it, you never kick things off, you never take the lead, it's almost like you're never in the mood unless I’m explicit about it. Like you don't...want to, want me."

Amélie winced, she had a point, "Of course Olivia, I want to be with you, I love you, I..."

"Yeah, alright, you wanna be with me? Love me? I believe that but so you ever just feel like tearing my clothes off and devouring me or am I just some stupid fucking slut throwing herself at somebody who doesn't feel the same way?" She was crying. Just like that it was all coming back, all the rejection, being treated like an annoying pet whose body was theirs to be used by her gang, ‘Sombra the Slut,’ they’d called her.

"Olivia please! Please, please stop crying, shhhh baby," Olivia sobbed as Amélie wrapped her arms around her scarred back, where her robotic spine used to be and pulled Olivia into her cool chest, "I'm sorry. It's not you, It’s my fault, I should have told you, it's not you, it’s..." She took a deep breath, Olivia looked up in her arms, "I've never wanted anyone like that. Not that I remember, I don't think I...I can, I’m capable, I know that sounds strange, but...I do love you. I just..."

Amélie trailed off, Olivia could see her confusion, she pulled her head back and gave her a teary smile, "Spider are you trying to tell me you’re asexual?"

Amélie screwed her face up in confusion, "A, what? Sexual, I mean I’m in a relationship with you I guess but what does that even mean?"

Olivia suddenly burst out laughing. "What? No, no, no, asexual," Amélie blinked, even more confused than before, "It's a real thing, some people don't want sex, they don't feel attracted to people in that way, I mean they can still love people but, it's kinda rare. You really didn't know this was a thing?"

Amélie tilted her head, "I guess I just thought..." She shook her head. "No, that makes sense, Talon changed so much about me, made me feel nothing, as time has gone on I’ve slowly begun to feel again but it would make sense they wouldn’t want me to feel that way, to grow attracted to anybody ever again, I think they were scared of me, being me. Look I’m just rambling I don’t really know but it feels right, what you’re saying."

Olivia's head collapsed back against Amélie's chest, "Maybe they were right to be scared, I mean we did leave them a giant fucking bomb as a resignation notice," Amélie chuckled, “I’m sorry for being stupid, I should never have tried to pressure you into sex, If I’d have known…” Amélie wiped the tears from her shining eyes, 

"No, I'm glad we're together like that. I might not want it per say, but I don't dislike it, I like the way it feels and the way it makes you feel, and..." Amélie pursed her lips, Olivia wasn't sure if she was blushing, rather if she could blush but Amélie's eyes flicked down to meet hers, "I love making you feel good, devouring you, tasting you, not because it’s sex but because it’s you, because nothing else in the world matters to me anymore."

Olivia’s face cracked into a relieved smile as Amélie pulled her into a passionate kiss, when their lips came apart she shook her head, "Sorry for being stupid," Amélie kissed her forehead with a soft chuckle, 

"Me too," she let out a long sigh as Amélie's fingers stroked through her hair, "I love you, Olivia."

Olivia snuggled against her chest. "I love you too, spider." As she nuzzled further into Amélie's bare chest, feeling Amélie's firm breast and a stiff nipple press against her cheek. "So… it still feels good when I do this?"

She wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub and began to suck gently, making Amélie groan and hold the back of her head,

"And you love it when you make me feel good?"

"Of course..."

"So if I said that I wanted to devour your cunt until you coated my face with your juices you’d love it?"

“Maybe…” Amélie's fingers tangled themselves in Olivia's hair, gently nudging her down her body, Olivia just smiled happily as she took the dive.

"Oh, fuck yes Liv, right there!”

As she lay spent in sweat soaked sheets, tasting herself on Olivia’s lips she allowed herself a smile, “That felt amazing cherie, the best I’ve ever had, I kind of want to try it again but maybe change a few things,”

“Oh?” Olivia, smiled, cupping her face as she allowed her body to sink into Amélie’s, “and what might those be,”

“I’d love it if we used a strap on next time, but i’m still a little nervous and to be honest I’, still confused about this asexual thing, I’m not sure if I am but I’m willing to explore, and I trust you, I know you’ll never hurt me or take advantage of me,” Olivia let the tears fall from her eyes,

“Spider,” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> I wrote this for a friend who has recently started questioning her sexuality and wanted to let her know I'll still love her regardless of who she is 
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
